I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of earth boring machines, and in particular to the field of moving the earth excavated from a bored hole to the surface.
II. Prior Art Statement
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,329; 3,767,836; and 3,851,716 were studied by the inventor as art remotely related to the present invention. None of the above referenced patents, however, disclose a means for translating the earth from a bored hole to the surface. The inventor is unaware of any other related prior art.